edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is the 5th episode of Season 1 and the 5th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to be a queen and a prince respectively. When Sarah and Jimmy's fun gets too wild, the Eds must find a way to stop Sarah and Jimmy before they completely destroy the house. Plot When the episode opens, we see Eddy polishing a nice car. All the kids come by and compliment him on it, except for Kevin, whom Eddy ignores. The last to go past is Edd, who asks him whose car it is. Eddy admits to his friend he does not know, and asks where Ed is; Edd remarks that he is not quite sure, and they go off to his house to check on him. When they get there, the first thing they do is check the basement. After they don't find Ed there, they check the first floor. What they see there surprises them. Ed is sitting in a chair at a table set up for a tea party wearing a dress. Ed signals for them to run away, but they do not do so, preferring instead to laugh. This comes back to bite them when Sarah angrily yells at them that she is having a tea party and they're not invited unless they dress up. Eddy refuses to put on the dress. Sarah then begins to hold her breath in order to make him wear the dress. This worries Ed, but Eddy doesn't care, telling her to knock it off. Seeing Sarah's face change colors and her eyes water, Ed starts begging Eddy to put the dress on. Eventually, Eddy gives in, and Sarah immediately gives him a dress. The Eds are next seen wearing dresses and drinking tea with Sarah. Sarah declares herself queen and the Eds her servants, much to Eddy's annoyance. Eddy then mockingly says that the next thing they know, Sarah will have a throne. Unfortunately for him, Sarah is inspired by this to make them build her a throne. Strangely enough, she also has them build one next to hers. After Sarah is on the throne, the doorbell rings, and Eddy goes to answer it. At the door is Jimmy; Eddy, annoyed, slams the door in his face. When the doorbell rings again, Ed goes to get it, and lets Sarah's friend in. When he enters the throne room, Ed announces Prince Jimmy. Sarah then announces the games will begin, and Eddy groans in anticipation of the horror to come. The first game is a horse race between the queen and the prince. Ed and Eddy are the horses; Sarah rides Eddy, while Jimmy rides Ed. When Edd drops the flag, Ed shoots out and takes the lead. Sarah then proceeds to ride Eddy hard, nigh-on torturing him in an effort to take the lead. The race winds through the house, almost breaking several items, but ending up at the starting line near Edd. While Eddy does his best to catch up, Ed manages to hold the lead. The closest Eddy gets is at the end of the race, where he loses by a matter of inches. Once the race is lost, Sarah gets off Eddy and berates him for losing the race. Hearing this, Eddy gets fed up and decides to leave. Sarah yells that she's going to throw him in the dungeon. Eddy is unimpressed until Sarah pulls on a cord and a cage falls from the ceiling, trapping him. Eddy shouts out to his friends to be let out, but nobody does so until Sarah calls for a fool. Ed takes the cage off of Eddy after telling him to play along. Eddy refuses to do so until he learns that Ed is babysitting Sarah and therefore getting paid for it. Eddy then becomes a fool and starts telling jokes. When these flop, he brings out his puppet, Eddo, to perform with. He then tries magic, but this fails as well. After this flops, Eddy begins to get steamed, so Ed suggests that Eddy juggle. He then starts throwing things at Eddy, including a fridge and a chair. As Eddy's load gets heavier and harder to handle, he has a hard time taking care of it. When Ed throws a cactus at him, the spines bite into his hand, and things go flying everywhere. For the first time, a smile leaps to Sarah's face, and she and Jimmy laugh at the marvelous chaos. The merriment for the royalty is only increased when the Eds race around to try and catch the items before they shatter. This sparks an idea in the minds of Sarah and Jimmy. They then proceed to run around breaking things. Despite the Eds best efforts to stop them, the duo are out of control. Eventually, after a particularly painful failure, Eddy exhorts himself to come up with something. Soon enough, he does, and a grin spreads across his face. Sarah and Jimmy are then shown having a pillow fight. Suddenly, it is interrupted by the sound of Edd blowing the horn and declaring that all shall hail King Eddy. Sarah runs to the throne room and, seeing Eddy on her throne, screams that there is no king, and that she is the queen. Eddy confidently smirks and drops the cage from earlier down on her, trapping her. Jimmy runs off scared and hides in a dresser, as Sarah continues shouting at Eddy. Ed then asks Eddy how will they clean up the mess in the house, and Edd makes a suggestion. The Eds are next seen painting a diorama. They then pull it into the room, obscuring it in an attempt to fool Ed's Mom. The Eds have painted a picture of themselves, along with Jimmy and Sarah, hanging out happily in Ed's living room. Trivia *'Goofs': **At the beginning of the episode, when Jonny walks past the car and Eddy greets him, the red stripe on Eddy's shirt is missing. **When Rolf says "Hello Eddy!", his teeth turn white. **When Eddy says "A toast to my big mouth!", a little bit of tea comes out of his cup, but when he falls backwards, the cup falls down and no tea is spilled. **During the horse race, Ed and Eddy managed to go in a complete circle around the house, even though they go upstairs and are not shown coming downstairs. **Sarah sends Eddy to the crib dungeon by pulling a rope while on the ground. However, Eddy later traps Sarah with the same crib by pulling the rope while on the throne. It is possible that the Eds adjusted the rope as part of their plan. **When Eddy has the cactus lodged in his hand, the background outlines are shown to be misplaced. **Sarah throws the stool and deck chair from her throne towards the Eds. However, when she and Jimmy are shown again, both chairs reappear, even though Ed and Eddy are freeing Edd from the same deck chair. **When Ed says "No bowling in the house!", Eddy appears to be holding a pot, rather than the vase he had caught moments earlier. **At the end, when the Eds pull the picture they made into view, it's shown that it's been done in color pencil, despite them using paint. Also, the Eds are only seen using blue and white colors, but when the picture is shown, there are several other colors included. *The license plate from the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing A.K.A. Cartoon, the show's producers. *Peach Creek's name was first reveled in this episode when Eddy tells a joke beginning with "I just flew in from Peach Creek...". *This is one of the episodes transcribed in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Lots of Laughs. *Eddo, the ventriloquist puppet, reappears in "The Good Ol' Ed."'' *This episode was featured in the ''Edifying Edventures DVD. *Rolf's name is first mentioned in this episode. *At the start of the episode, Eddy wears the same pair of sunglasses (with yellow shades) from "The Ed-Touchables." Video See also *Nice Car *Sarah's Throne *Queen Trap Category:Episodes Category:Season 1